The Not So Simple Life
by DayDreamer247
Summary: Wyatt, Chris and Melinda are the new generation of the Halliwell line. Which means new demons, new adventures, and new love? Find out what happens when the Halliwell children come into their powers and face their fears once and for all….
1. Problems

A/N This is one of my first Charmed stories. So tell me what you think. Okay, well I hope you like the story. Here's the summary again:  
  
Wyatt, Chris and Melinda are the new generation of the Halliwell line. Which means new demons, new adventures, and new love? Find out what happens when the Halliwell children come into their powers and face their fears once and for all....  
  
Chapter One- Problems  
  
"Melinda Prudence Halliwell, you get your whitelighter, witchy ass out of that shower now!" Piper screamed. She waited a minute and sighed. "Oh I give up!"  
  
"Mom she's been in there for an hour!" Complained sixteen-year-old Chris.  
  
"Why are you worrying so much lil bro?" Wyatt asked coming out of his room. "Is this about Bianca?"  
  
Chris stared at his year and a half year old brother. "No....." he lied blushing.  
  
"Hmm.....so this is about a girl is it? So, why haven't I heard about this Bianca? Is she pretty?" Piper teased.  
  
"Mom...." Chris groaned.  
  
She chuckled. "Okay okay! Leo!"  
  
Thousands of tiny orbs filled the hallway and soon Leo appeared. "Hey dad!" Wyatt greeted.  
  
"Wyatt, Chris, Piper.....where's Melinda?" Leo asked.  
  
"She's in the shower.....where's she's been for the past hour. Think you could get her out of there so these guys can get in?" Piper stated.  
  
"I can try." Leo walked over to the door and knocked on it gently. "Melinda, honey?"  
  
The water stopped. "Be out in a minute dad!" Tiny orbs filled the room again as Melinda appeared in the hall wearing a towel. She turned to her brothers. "It's all yours!"  
  
Chris walked over to the door and turned the knob. "Hey geniass!"  
  
Melinda raised an eyebrow. "Yes asshole?"  
  
"You forgot to unlock the door."  
  
"I know," she smirked and walked into her room closing the door behind her.  
  
Wyatt turned to his parents with a serious look on his face. "I swear she's gonna be evil."  
  
* * *  
  
"Wyatt! Chris! You don't wanna be late for school!" Piper screamed as she continued to fry the eggs and bacon.  
  
"I wish I had toast!" Melinda whined. She thought for a minute, contemplating whether or not to use her powers to get some. She opened her mouth and put out her hand.  
  
"Here," Piper walked over to her and put a piece of toast in her mouth.  
  
"No fair! How come Wyatt and Chris can use their powers but I can't?" Melinda complained.  
  
"Because their older and wiser!"  
  
"Chris is only older by almost a year!"  
  
"Mel, you haven't had your proper training yet, you know the rules. You get to use your powers when you're sixteen not fifteen!"  
  
Mel pouted as her brothers came downstairs. "Hmm....something smells good!" Wyatt exclaimed as he took the seat next to his sister. He looked at her, "what's wrong?"  
  
She shook her head indicating that nothing was wrong. "She's probably upset over the whole powers thing again. Get over it Mel, we all had to wait til we were sixteen." Chris bluntly stated.  
  
Piper looked at Mel. "You guys better get going before you're late."  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey Mel!"  
  
Melinda turned from her locker to see her two best friends walking towards her. "Hey Hales! Hey Bethany!"  
  
"So whatcha doing tonight? It's Friday—"  
  
"The thirteenth...oooohhhh!" Hales teased.  
  
Mel laughed. "I'm sorry guys I can't do anything....." She stopped and watched as Nathan Scott roamed the hall. He caught her eye and walked towards her.  
  
"Hey Mel, Haley, Bethany. So you coming to Hales party tonight?" he asked Melinda.  
  
"Wouldn't miss it!" Melinda replied smiling.  
  
Nathan smiled back. "Cool. I'll see you there....." he slowly back away not taking his eyes off of her. He finally turned away and headed off to his first class.  
  
* * *  
  
"Chris! Chris!" Melinda called.  
  
"I'll see you later....." he said before kissing Bianca.  
  
Melinda stopped and watched as Bianca walked away. "Did I interrupt something?"  
  
"Nah, so what do you want?"  
  
"I need your help....."  
  
Chris raised an eyebrow. "Why?"  
  
"I got invited to a party tonight..."  
  
"Who's party?"  
  
"Haley James....." Melinda answered.  
  
"Good for you now why do you need my help?" Chris asked as he walked away.  
  
"Because I know that mom won't let me go!" Melinda said trying to keep up.  
  
"No one told you to turn Wyatt into a pig!"  
  
"He deserved it! But that's not the point; I need you to have my back. Just for tonight. Please I'll do anything!" She grabbed his arm and turned him around. "Please!" she begged.  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Fine!"  
  
* * *  
  
"No!"  
  
"Please!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Please!"  
  
"NO! NO! NO!" Piper said for the millionth time.  
  
"But mom!" Melinda argued.  
  
"No! Out of the question! You're grounded remember?"  
  
"This is so unfair! You never let me do anything!" Melinda screamed as Phoebe and Paige walked into the house. "You can't keep me locked up forever!" Melinda orbed up to her room.  
  
"Whoa!" Phoebe inquired. "What the hell was that about?"  
  
Piper sighed and Phoebe sat next to her," Maybe I do need Leo....."  
  
"Ahhh come one hum it can't be always be easy. It's always the rough times that I life that give us the greater rewards."  
  
* * *  
  
"Fine if she won't let me go, I'll let myself go!" Melinda said to herself while grabbing the note that Haley gave her the other day about the party. She jumped as she saw Haley's party and a man dressed in black there. His long, black cloak reached down to his knees, and suddenly a cross-bow appeared. She could hear screaming, and saw people running around in fright. The arrow was shot and hit her mother who was coming into the party to get her. Melinda fell to the ground. She felt dizzy and she didn't know what that was. Little did she know that she had a premonition.....  
  
* * *  
  
"Honey you gotta let the girl be! I mean, damn, remember what I did when I was her age!" replied Phoebe.  
  
"All hells about to break loose, I just know it. "Piper began. "The e kids are growing up so fast, and coming into their powers quickly. There's not enough time to train them. It's starting.....I can feel it....."  
  
"You have to tell Leo how you feel! He's their father and he can help. Just call him!" Paige stood and started to make some tea.  
  
"So, what are their powers?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Well they can all orb and summon.....Wyatt can move things with his mind and Chris can blow up and freeze things."  
  
"And what about Mel?"  
  
Piper shrugged. "I dunno....."  
  
Mel ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Mom....." she said out of breath.  
  
Piper and Phoebe stood. "What is it?"  
  
"What—what are those things—with a long black cloak—and crossbow?"  
  
"A darklighter?"  
  
Mel nodded. "I saw one!"  
  
"Did you see who it killed?" asked Phoebe.  
  
She nodded and pointed to Piper. "You."  
  
A/N You like? Yes? No? 


	2. Revelations

A/N Hey everyone thanks for the great reviews! I'm surprising myself with this quick up-date....I never up-date my stories this quickly! So, anyways thanks for the great reviews! I hope you like this chappie; it should be a lot better then the one before. I'll try and stop the mistakes!  
  
Chapter 2- Revelations  
  
"What? But how can that be possible? Piper isn't even a whitelighter or half of one?" Paige noted.  
  
Melinda sighed. "Okay well I didn't actually see her die! But she did get shot, doesn't that count for something?"  
  
"You know what we have to do? Right?" Piper asked grabbing her coat.  
  
"Mom you're not going!" Melinda walked over to her and snatched her coat of out her hands. "Not after what I saw! It's too risky and I don't want you to get hurt!"  
  
"Okay Prue!" Piper said sarcastically. "What do you suggest I do?"  
  
Melinda thought for a moment. "Dad!" Leo ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
  
"Did someone call?" he asked while drying his hands.  
  
"Well I didn't know that we had the stairway of heaven in our house! Hm...interesting....." Piper said raising an eyebrow and sitting down.  
  
"Yeah since when did you use the stairs when you were called?" Phoebe questioned putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"I don't. I was upstairs fixing the sink. I just decided to use the stairs....."  
  
"Uh huh....really?" Melinda paced the room. "Dad? You know that old Magic School that you told us about when we were kids?"  
  
"Yeah..." Leo answered.  
  
"Well, can you show me where it is?" Melinda asked hesitantly.  
  
"Sure...follow me..."  
  
"Okay you three come on!" Melinda ordered as she followed Leo to the stairs. She listened as he said something in another language, and watched as the door appeared with the swift movement of his hand. They all walked up the stairs and into the Magic School. Arriving in a cold, gloomy hallway they walked further down and turned into a brighter room with a tall man inside. He turned as he heard the swinging of the door, and smiled and adjusted his glasses as he greeted Leo and them.  
  
"Leo, what a pleasant surprise. Why, hello Phoebe, Paige, and Piper!" he turned to Melinda. "And it looks as if you brought one of the children. Melinda, isn't it?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes it is. Nice to meet you!" She shook his hand and smiled. "Now, who are you?"  
  
He chuckled. "Oh I'm sorry. I'm Gideon, an old friend of your father's."  
  
She smiled. "Awe...."  
  
Phoebe leaned in towards. "A lot to take in in one day isn't?"  
  
Melinda nodded in agreement and took in a deep breath. "Gideon, um...may I ask for a favor?"  
  
He nodded. "Okay, well I saw something---"  
  
"She had a premonition is what she's trying to say!" Piper said.  
  
"Yeah—so anyway, I had a premonition, and I saw my mom get shot with a darklighter's arrow. Do you mind keeping an eye on her while we take care of this?"  
  
"Wait we?" Paige asked. "When did you get involved in this stuff?"  
  
"Well fine it can be you two...but do you know where to go?" She looked at her aunt's faces. "Thought so."  
  
"Fine so we do need your help! But you haven't even really grown into your powers ye----"  
  
"Not to be conceited but what about me?" Piper spoke up. "Okay this is what we're gonna do. Melinda do your homework and look in The Book of Shadows for information on darklighters since you have no clue what they are. Paige you get started on the vanquishing potion and Phoebe---you just go and help your niece. I'll stay here, and Leo go keep an eye out for the boys." Everyone took their orders and headed back into the house leaving Piper and Gideon alone. She sighed and took a seat in one of the big comfy chairs. She immediately sank in and fell asleep.  
  
Gideon walked over to her. Whispering he said, "I'm so sorry for this Piper. But this is for the greater good of both good and evil. If I can't get to your son then no one will." He waved his hand over her face and her head fell to the side as he left her there unconscious.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey Wyatt, did you hear about Haley James party tonight?" Chris asked his brother as he walked into his room returning the book he borrowed.  
  
"Yeah I heard about it...why?" Wyatt looked up at his younger brother with suspicion.  
  
"Have you ever been to one?"  
  
"Why so interested? She's just another sophomore? Who cares?" Wyatt's bright blue eyes returned to the pages of his book, as his brother sat on the bed next to him.  
  
"Well, would you care if I told you that our sister would be there? And I have this gut feeling that something is wrong....." He responded with complete seriousness.  
  
"Depends...what do you thinks going to happen?" While placing his book on the table, Chris stood and pulled the curtain back to reveal a beautiful sunset.  
  
"The horizon is red...." He said as the red sky shadowed his face.  
  
"Yeah, and it's called a sunset...."  
  
Chris looked over at him. "Yeah, and in ancient days they considered these kinds of sunsets to be signs." He let go of the curtain and turned back to his brother. "Blood will be spilled tonight....."  
  
* * *  
  
"Darklighter....darklighter...where the hell is it?!" Melinda exclaimed as she struggled to find darklighters in the book.  
  
"Here let me show you," Phoebe said walking over and going to the middle page, then working her way back. "Ah ha! Darklighter!"  
  
"Thanks," Melinda began reading the page.  
  
Phoebe stared at her. "You know who you resemble?"  
  
"Um...my mom?"  
  
"And you have to attitude to go with it!" Phoebe said.  
  
Mel raised an eyebrow. "Who are you talking about?"  
  
"Come on! Sit on this couch with your aunt and I'll tell you!" Phoebe said guiding her niece away from the book.  
  
"But mom told me to---"  
  
"Ah who gives a damn this is more important!" she sat down. "Okay, first off do you know where you got your middle name?"  
  
"Uh...no why should I?"  
  
"Okay let's start from the beginning. Before Paige came along you had another aunt; your aunt Prudence. Of course we all called her Prue. So was the oldest sister, yeah she was a feisty one. She had your eyes and hair. And your attitude. She was a great witch, and a better sister. But, one day destiny took its toll. And she---she---well...she died." Phoebe continued to tell her niece about her aunt and she made sure to be honest and not leave anything out.  
  
* * *  
  
Later on that Day:  
  
"Okay do we have everything?" Melinda asked for the tenth time.  
  
"Yes, don't worry we've done this before!" Phoebe reassured.  
  
"Okay, come on. Let's go!" Melinda walked out of the front door with Phoebe and Paige trailing behind. She climbed into the backseat and strapped into her seat belt.  
  
"Okay let's go kick some demon ass!" Phoebe exclaimed while turning on the engine.  
  
'Hmm...I wonder where they're going...' Chris thought.  
  
'Don't get involved!" warned Wyatt. 'That's none of your business!'  
  
Chris turned around to see no one there. 'Wyatt?'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Are you—can you read my mind?' Chris scratched his head.  
  
'Yeah, so let's keep your mind PG here. No more thinking what's-her-face!'  
  
'Yeah, no more thinking about doing the dirty with Bianca!' Melinda said. 'And stop watching us from the window! It's creepy, you dirty little stalker you!'  
  
Chris rubbed his head. "Whoa!" he laid down. "Now that's just weird!"  
  
About twenty minutes later they arrived at Haley's house. "Okay, come one let's check this place out."  
  
"We should orb inside..." Melinda said. They all got out of the car and ran to the side of the house. Making sure that no one was watching them, they quickly orbed in.  
  
"Holy shit! Look at this place!" Paige exclaimed.  
  
"Oh come on! Richard's house is way bigger than this place!" Phoebe said as they walked around.  
  
"Okay, I'll look over here..." Melinda walked down the narrow hallway, and traveled further down to the spot where the darklighter would be. She stood there waiting, not realizing that someone was behind her.  
  
"Hey Mel...what are you doing here?"  
  
Melinda turned and came face to face with Haley. "Hales---I---your dad let me in....."  
  
"Oh..." she nodded her head and smiled. "Cool now you can help!" She grabbed her arm and guided her downstairs. Melinda looked around and saw a darklighter sitting in the corner.  
  
"Uh--- Hales--- can you let go? Nature's calling and I gotta answer!" Melinda said in a hurry. "I'll meet you down there!"  
  
"Okay," Haley walked downstairs and Melinda put her hand in her pocket and pulled out the vanquishing potion. Before she could throw it at the darklighter Haley appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "Nathan's here!" Haley stopped as she saw the darklighter. "What the hell is that?!" She began walking up the stairs, ignoring Melinda's protests. The darklighter aimed the arrow at her heart, and fired.  
  
* * *  
  
"Piper!" Leo called. He walked around the Magic school searching for her. He thought for a moment and remembered that the last place that he saw her was in the library. He flung open the doors and saw Piper sleeping in the chair that he left her in. "Piper honey," Leo shook her to wake her but she didn't wake. "Piper?"  
  
"She won't wake...." Gideon appeared in the doorway. Leo touched her arm and shivered.  
  
"She's ice cold....is she dead?" his voice quivered.  
  
"She still alive but only just. You see, a demon came in and attacked her. He used her powers against her----"  
  
"That's not possible," Leo said as he kneed down next to her. "I would've sensed it."  
  
Gideon rolled his eyes. He had to think of a better excuse. He waved his hand in the air and Piper awoke.  
  
"Leo, what time is it?" She asked drowsy.  
  
"Bout time you woke up!" he stood up, but immediately hunched over in pain.  
  
"What's wrong?" Piper asked alarmed.  
  
"It's one of my charges!" he gritted through his teeth. "They're hurt!"  
  
"Come on! We have to go to them!" Piper grabbed Leo's hand and they orbed to his charge.  
  
* * *  
  
"Mom! Dad!" Melinda said through tears. She was sitting on the ground holding Haley's hand, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Melinda! What happened?" Piper asked as Leo ran to Haley's side and began to heal her.  
  
"It was—the----the darklighter!" Melinda said in between tears. She stopped and watched as her father finished healing Haley. "How'd you know that I was here?"  
  
"I sensed her..." Leo said with seriousness. He turned to Paige and Phoebe who were trying to cover up the stain left from the darklighter.  
  
"Who? Haley—but I thought that you can only sense charges or other whitelighters..."  
  
"I can."  
  
Melinda looked up at her father. She couldn't believe her ears. Her best friend....was a witch?  
  
A/N You like? Hope so!  
  
Cuttie- Yeah I know that Piper couldn't die...that's why she didn't. Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like it!  
  
Day-dreaming angle- I love one tree hill! And I thought that Nathan and Haley would be good characters to use in this story! I'm glad that you like it.  
  
Bree- thanks!  
  
StoryLover89- thanks for the review. Ohh...and about Melinda's powers...I was going to use that but then you mentioned it *smiles and winks*.  
  
DrewFullerFan4Life- nope Piper's not half whitelighter! But if you got shot with an arrow, let's say in the heart, would you survive?  
  
Melinda Pruedence Halliwell- I'm glad that you like it! You know that there has to be a girl in the power of three because of what Piper saw in her future! 


	3. Oops!

Sorry I haven't up-dated. I sort of forgot about the story. I've been busy with my other pen name. I'll up-date it soon. Hopefully.

Alyssa


End file.
